1. Background
This disclosure relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a mobile computing system or platform using a removable antenna module containing an antenna to support wireless communication devices in the mobile computing system or platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile personal computers (PC), also known as xe2x80x9claptopsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnotebooksxe2x80x9d (notebook), typically provide wireless communications by the use of what are commonly known as PC cards defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). In typical applications, a PC card used for wireless communication will use an antenna interface to establish a wireless connection to a remote terminal or access point. A wireless communication PC card can have a built-in radio modem and an antenna. In certain configurations, the antenna protrudes out of the PC card. These integrated antennas are designed exclusively for wireless technology used by that particular PC card.
Manufacturers in order to provide cost effective and seamless end user wireless communication capabilities have found advantages in integrating wireless technologies into the architecture of a notebook system. Instead of relying on a PC card that is externally added via a card slot, the user can have wireless technology built into the notebook.
Wireless communications technologies continue to evolve and mature. Available wireless communication technologies that are now available to notebook systems include: wireless personal area networks (WPAN); wireless local area networks (WLAN); and wireless wide area networks (WWAN).
WPAN is an evolving area that includes an industry driven specification known as xe2x80x9cBluetooth,xe2x80x9d which is used as the basis for Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.15.1. WPAN standards are specifically targeted as cable replacement wireless technologies for a range of diverse computing devices such as PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), peripherals, cell phones, pagers, and consumer electronics. WPAN allows these enabled devices to communicate and operate with one another over a short range.
WLAN allows communication to a local network such as an Ethernet network within a building or locally on a campus or public xe2x80x9chotspotxe2x80x9d areas such as hotels or airports. The IEEE standard 802.11 addresses this type of wireless communication technology.
WWAN generally refers to cellular and PCS telephone communication and covers code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA) and their variant standards. WWAN works over a longer distance and accommodates user mobility.
Wireless communication technologies can operate at varying frequencies and rely on antennas capable of transmitting and receiving at specific frequencies that support particular wireless communication technology.
Now referring to FIG. 1 illustrated is a chart of wireless communication technologies and their operating frequencies. Wireless communications can be grouped under communication category 10, further categorized as communication technology 15 and further defined by operating frequency band 20. In the industry WWAN 25 includes general packet radio service (GPRS) 40 that may operate at a switching frequency of 900/1800 megahertz (MHz) or 1900 Mhz; code division multiple access (CDMA) 45 that operates at 850/1900 MHz; time division multiple access (TDMA) 50 operating at 850/1900 MHz; and wideband CDMA (W-CDMA) 55 operating at 2.0 gigahertz (GHz). The WLAN 30 category includes IEEE standard 802.11b 60 operating at 2.4 GHz and IEEE 802.11a 65 operating at 5.2 GHz. In WPAN 35, Bluetooth 70 technology operates at 2.4 GHz. WPAN also includes the evolving IEEE standard 802.15 75 at 2.4 GHz. Since it is to be finalized, IEEE 802.15 75 potentially may operate at a different frequency in the future. Other technologies in the future may operate in other frequencies.
Antennas that support wireless communication technologies can be as diverse as the wireless technologies that they support. Antennas can come in varying shapes and sizes, including straight dipole antennas and patch antennas. Antennas are able to support a range of frequencies that support various technologies, however, one antenna or antenna system cannot support all of the wireless communication technologies that are expected to be integrated within a notebook system. A notebook manufacturer must therefore determine what antenna or antenna system to include to support whatever wireless communication technology is part of the notebook architecture. Since wireless communication is an evolving area, frequency and antenna requirements will also evolve and change over time.
Manufacturers have realized the need to provide wireless communication technologies and solutions into notebooks. To this end, antennas are often integrated into the chassis of notebooks or in the LCD panel of the notebook. The integrated antenna of the notebook is typically a custom design to the particular notebook platform.
Now referring to FIG. 2, illustrated is a connection of an integrated antenna to a notebook chassis. Antenna 200 is connected by a jumper wire 210 to a module 205. The module 205 can be placed on a mother board or a system board of the notebook system. A design consideration is to make the jumper wire 210 as short as possible. In other words, a connection of the antenna 200 to the module 205 should be as short as possible. Considering that analog radio frequency (RF) signals are transmitted along the connection, a shorter connection allows for a reduction of transmission noise, but more importantly transmission loss from the antenna. Integrating an antenna into a notebook system adds to design considerations; a manufacturer must be able to know or plan as to the size, shape and location of an antenna, and design the notebook architecture with that particular antenna in mind. Adding a jumper wire further adds to the design and manufacturing cost of the notebook.
An antenna may be part of a device that includes specific wireless communication technology such as transmitters, receivers and transceivers. Such a device is an integrated wireless device. Antennas and integrated wireless devices may be designed, integrated and certified along with a notebook. Changing an antenna or integrated wireless device for a different function or purpose can require a redesign or change to the notebook chassis which would can be a lengthy, expensive, or impractical design change.
If a different antenna to replace an existing integrated antenna is desired, a new notebook chassis intended for the new antenna must be created, the old chassis must be disassembled, the parts of the computer system integrated into the new assembly, and certification conducted on the new notebook package. Modular devices such as transceivers or radio devices may easily be replaced on a notebook computer architecture, but an antenna that is integrated into the chassis of a notebook presents a more complicated modification. To create different notebook chassis for a multitude of antennas in existence can be impractical. In certain cases, a notebook user may be in a situation where the wireless communication technology that is being used requires a change of wireless communication devices and an antenna to support the change. This may be the case when a user has a notebook designed for the United States WWAN market, and the user brings the notebook to Europe where there is a difference WWAN standard. The wireless communication system, including the antenna, built into the United States market notebook, is useless in Europe. A simple change of transceivers inside the system board may be all that is needed, however the user does not have the ability to replace the antenna. Antennas that are fixed or integrated into a notebook chassis do not allow for factory customization and limit flexibility to manufacturers that provide customization of notebook systems for their customers.
In the timeline of notebook development and product introduction to the marketplace, manufacturers very early on define the mechanical layout of the notebook design. A notebook""s physical layout is designed and the location of its parts is determined. A specific location is provided for the processor. A specific location is provided for the memory. A specific location is provided for multi-media components. Currently no specific location, however, is provided for an antenna. Considering the varying physical shapes and sizes that an antenna may come in, it can be difficult to provide a predetermined location for an antenna in a notebook with limited space requirements.
A manufacturer can reserve a space in the notebook system architecture for the antenna. Because the antenna and the notebook are an integrated system, the system must be certified as a whole. This translates to the need to certify a new system each time a different antenna is introduced. The same notebook architecture will be certified as many times as a new antenna is introduced. In a competitive marketplace, manufacturers strive to bring new notebook designs to consumers as expeditiously as possible. Waiting for regulatory certification of various antennas added to a particular notebook architecture adds to the time before a notebook is delivered to the marketplace. A fixed or integrated antenna in a notebook becomes part of a larger communication systems design that must be certified. An antenna that is separated and treated independent from the system enables platform design independence.
A need has been felt for a modular antenna that is self contained and can be readily attached to a notebook or other computing device, where the notebook or computing device provides a designated interface or location to attach the modular antenna. The modular antenna should have the capability to be independently certified from the notebook or computing device architecture.
In mobile computing systems such as notebooks which incorporate wireless technologies, an antenna system is needed. Oftentimes, the choice of an antenna or antennas is locked into the design of the computing system, with the antenna built into the chassis of the system. Modifications and changes to the antenna architecture are difficult if not impossible. To facilitate production of computing systems and to increase the flexibility of exchanging antennas, a modular design for an antenna in a mobile compute system is provided.
In one embodiment of the disclosure, the computer system provides for a bay or slot that readily accepts an antenna system. The antenna system is housed in a modular radome or casing unit that is xe2x80x9cstandardizedxe2x80x9d for the bay or slot. A door on the bay or slot encloses the modular unit into the computer system.
In an embodiment the modular unit contains one or more antennas. For multiple antennas a diversity switch is added to choose the proper antenna for transmission or reception. A high gain amplifier can be added to the module, where the high gain amplifier receives or transmits signals from and to the antennas. A RF cable is provided that connects to the computer system from the amplifier. RF analog signals are then passed to the computer system""s receiver, or the computer systems transmitter passes RF signals to the module.
In an embodiment the receiver, transmitter, or a transceiver may be placed in the antenna module, so that analog RF signals are processed in the module and then transmitted to the computer system as digital base band signals. This allows for greater flexibility in placing the antenna module in the computing system.
In various embodiments of the disclosure, a microprocessor may be added to the antenna module where technical information regarding the antenna is provided to the computer system. Information may consists of the type and or capability of the antennas in the module.